Blue feather
by Duchess of Death
Summary: Chelsea x Vaughn. Re-Upload This is a short fanfiction about Vaughn returning to the island like every week, just that something he never expected to happened while he was gone.


She disappeared just like she appeared . Out of the nowhere.

She appeared in his live without any warning, and just like that she was taken away again.

He met her along with the other villagers, since they met she always gave him some of her cows milk.

After a while he grew accustomed to her, and he could smile around her freely, she became a precious part of his life and he started to appreciate the 2 days in the week, where they could be together ,a lot. She was such a cheerful, caring person.

But one time when he returned to the Island, which was called Island of Happiness, which was true for him, she didn't come to meet him when he got of the ship. First he just thought that she just wasn't able to make it today, which was unusual for her, because she always waited for him to return as well as she saw him of, when she did she always stood at the cliff and he liked watching her silhouette getting closer, but it always broke his heart a little bit, when she was standing there alone while watching him off. But that day was different. He could feel it . The other villagers seemed gloomy and sad. He slowly walked to Mirabell's shop. When he arrived he saw that Julia was sitting on her bed not moving an inch.

"Julia, where is Chelsea?" he asked. He didn't thought that the blond girl would break out in tears.

"Chelsea... Chelsea is... she died., she didn't come home last week! And we searched for her three days, Denny found her in the sea! She wasn't breathing and we did everything we could , but it just wasn't enough!" she finally was able to blurt out as she broke down into tears again.

_No that can´t be true not Chelsea, this has to be a joke_, he thought to himself. He rushed out of the shop and ran towards the little farm, _it will be the same as always when I get there she will probably be in the stable, because she didn't notice how much time went by. _He knew she wouldn't be there, but he still hoped to be proven wrong, but he wasn't. When he arrived at the farm he could see that old farmer which lived right next to Mirabell's shop working on the fields and taking care of the Animals. _This has to be a lie, come on Chelsea this is not funny anymore_, he thought to himself as tears started falling down his cheek.

She was his sunshine, his personal highlight in the week. The old man, which remembered was called Taro walked up to him. "You are Vaughn, right?" he asked quietly. "Yes, so what about it?" he snapped back. "I believe this was for you." Taro exclaimed handing him a blue feather and a tiny green diary. "I am sorry for your loss, the goddess will take good care of her." he continued, patting hi on the back and returning to the work on the fields then. He opened the diary skimming it´s insides.

_Today a new person came to the island, his name is Vaughn..._

_Vaughn smiled at me for the first time, huge success, I will continue bringing him milk, his smile is so cute..._

_Since Julia said how handsome Vaughn is I can´t stop thinking of him, what is this?..._

_I miss Vaughn more and more when he is gone..._

_Vaughn and I started spending more time together, I am so happy!_

_I think I like Vaughn, but I don´t know how to tell him..._

_Oh my god , today Vaughn kissed me … I feel like I could fly, I want to be with him all the time, oh my I sound like a freak, but still I am so HAPPY! It was so romantic, oh my god!..._

_We spent the Starry Night festival together, he had his arm around me all the time, I was blushing SO HARD, I hope he didn't notice O.o_

_I think about giving him the blue feather, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but what will he think about it? What if he doesn't like me that much?..._

_I decided to try it! I purchased the blue feather today!..._

_Uh, I missed my chance to give it to him today, I will just wait for the next week. Then I will definitely tell him! Even if I am scared I know I can do it!..._

_I love him! I love him so much! I can´t even describe how much I love him!_

He blushed and cried at the same time. "You should have just told me, of course I would have married you, but why, why couldn't you ask me on that day, if you had you would probably still be alive! But I shouldn't blame this on you, after all I didn't got the guts either, I wanted to ask you, but I just couldn't jump over my own shadow, oh my sweet Chelsea, how can I even live without you!" he gasped, pulling out another blue feather of his jacket.

He put his own blue feather into her grave at her funeral. He just said "It belonged to her anyway." and walked away, because he couldn't watch as her coffin was let down into the earth, instead he went to the cliff.

"Chelsea" he thought "I will always love you" a single tear rolled onto his cheek. And just for a short moment, he saw her right in front of him, her hand slowly wiping away the teardrop. "I will always be with you, I love you." he thought hearing her say that, but it could have just been the wind. He clenched his fist around the little bag he had with him. In it was the feather, which Chelsea purchased for him. He looked up into the sky. "I will keep going, whatever awaits me in the future, even if she is not there, I have to keep on living, because she wasn't given the chance to do so." he quietly thought as he turned around walking back to the ship.

After that he still came to the island twice a week, he would always visit her grave and bring flowers, because she loved them so much, even in the winter he would find flowers for her somewhere.

But he felt empty, because she was not there, and he would feel oddly empty for the rest of his life.

Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I made, I am not quite used to writing English fanfics, since my mother tongue is German. I appreciate reviews and hope some of you may like this.


End file.
